un nuevo y extraño mundo
by TwinklePaint-Ynes-Avelyn 15
Summary: Seis jovenes las cuales son teletransportadas junto con una pequeña perrita a la tierra magica de Equestria. El mundo que conocemos se acabo, asi que las 7 tendran que buscar una manera para que ellas puedan vivir otra vez sus vidas pero un peligro acecha en las sombras y estas chicas son las unicas que podran contra el (mal summary ya saben que no es mi fuerte)
1. Chapter 1: introduccion

**Hola amigos de este fic lo hice con la ayuda de mi amiga Blue Atom 09974 jeje gracias a todos los que me apoyan en mis otros fics bueno comencemos.**

**Disclaimer: MLP no me pertenece le pertenece a Lauren Faust, Cristal, Water, Gothic y Blue tampoco esas son de Blue Atom 09974, Daisy tampoco me pertenece le pertenece a mi amiga Daisy Drawing, solo Twinkle Paint me pertenece.**

- Días de escuela - dice una joven blanca de cabello rosado claro desde la ventana - ¡por fin han terminado! - dice mientras cierra las cortinas. La joven tenía su cabello en una cola de caballo.

- Si... - le responde una somnolienta joven blanca de cabello celeste desde la cama - pero deja dormir un rato más Cristal... - la joven tenía su cabello recogido en una trenza.

-O vamos Water, ya que es sábado y es un día nevado ¿por qué no vamos a patinar...? - Cristal es interrumpida por una ráfaga de viento que pasa a su lado, mira a la cama de Water...ya no estaba.

-¿Y que esperamos? - le dice Water mientras sacaba ropa de invierno. Cristal le sonríe y también saca ropa de invierno.

- Malditos días de invierno - decía una joven morena de cabello negro cerrando la ventana - siempre tan fríos...-

- ¿Y tu que esperabas Gothic? - le dice una joven morena de cabello celeste oscuro desde la cocina - ¿que los días de invierno sean como los de verano? –

- … - Gothic la mira con una mirada inexpresiva - Blue ¿Qué haces?-

- ¡Cocinando! ¡Tallarines! –

- ¿Si sabes que son las siete de la mañana, no? –

-Si… - Blue le mira con una sonrisa - ¡por eso los tallarines!-

*Facepalm por parte de Gothic*

-¡Adiós a las clases! - se escucho al unisonó en un cuarto en él se veían por la ventana a dos siluetas saltando de la alegría, que después de un rato se calmaron.

-Oye Daisy ¿cómo te va con el Dibujo? - pregunto una joven de piel clara y cabellos castaños oscuros dibujando en su computadora.

-Bien y a ti Twinkle - decía una joven de piel clara y cabello castaño levemente claro dibujando.  
>-Bien, oye que haremos ya que se acabaron las clases - preguntaba Twinkle terminando el dibujo digital.<p>

-No lo sé, bueno, deberíamos ver que hay de nuevo en internet - decía Daisy firmando el dibujo y poniéndose en la computadora.

-Ok - dijo la otra.

Cristal y Water caminaban hacia el lago de la ciudad, el cual de momento estaba congelado.  
>Cuando llegaron vieron a varios niños divertirse y jugar en la nieve.<p>

-¿Ves porque adoro esta época del año? - pregunto Cristal.

-Si, me lo has dicho todos los inviernos pasados - le responde Water.

-Lo siento - dice Cristal con una sonrisa

Las dos se ponen sus patines cuidadosamente, y van a patinar. Cristal era muy buena patinadora, ya que le gustaba bastante la nieve, el hielo y el frio. Water, por su parte, no era tan buena patinadora como Cristal, pero sin duda le gustaba, aunque lo suyo era nadar.

-Wow - Water perdió un poco el control, pero Cristal le sostuvo - gracias –

-No hay problema - responde Cristal - ¿para que están las amigas? –

Las dos sonrieron y empezaron a maniobrar, claro que Water con ayuda de Cristal.

-Water, ¿te importa si me voy a patinar por allá? - le pregunta Cristal señalando un espacio más grande para patinar, pero que estaba más alejado.

-No, anda nomas Cristal, yo te espero ¿Por cuánto vas a estar?-

-Unos diez minutos o cinco tal vez - responde Cristal patinando hacia esa dirección.

-Solo diez o cinco minutos… - murmuro Water, pero perdió el control nuevamente, y cayó en brazos de un joven moreno de cabello rojo natural, el cual la miro - l-lo siento - intento disculparse.

-No pasa nada… - respondió el joven ayudándole a incorporarse - mi nombre es Secret Key…-

-Water Shy-

-¿Eres nueva patinando?-Water asiente-yo igual, yo prefiero la natación, pero por mi amigo Shot tengo que estar aquí-

-Yo por mi amiga Cristal-

-Bueno, parece que nos vamos a llevar bien-

-Si…- (a mi me late que va a ver romance en esta parte)

-Los Tallarines son para el almuerzo-se quejo Gothic  
>-¿Y? Nadie dice que no pueden ser para desayuno-Blue le dice y deja un plato pequeño de tallarines en frente de Gothic.<p>

-Pues yo, y todas las personas del mundo lo decimos-argumento y cogió un tenedor-pero contigo no hay remedio-Blue le sonríe y va por un plato de tallarines.

-¿Qué quieres hacer ya que es día nevado?-inquirió Blue.

-No salir de casa, leer un libro de fantasmas, ver tele o estar en la compu-respondió Gothic, Blue puso cara de 'debes estar bromeando'-¿y tu que vas a hacer?-

-Pues yo planeaba irme a patinar, pero porque alguien no quiere ni dar un paso en la nieve, creo que voy a dormir un rato más y ver tele-

-Si vas a ver tele ponle en el canal paranormal-dijo Gothic mientras iba a su habitación y cerraba la puerta-¡pero avísame!-decía desde adentro.

Blue no respondió y se fue a su cuarto, Gothic siempre vería cosas paranormales ¿alguna vez vería otras cosas? 

Twinkle y Daisy estaban en la compu viendo Hola Soy Germán. Las dos no aguantaban la risa, de verdad ese Chico era gracioso.

-Jajaja o de verdad Germán es muy gracioso- decía aguantando un poco la risa y calmándose.

-Si jajaja- dijo un poco más calmada que su amiga- oye y si vamos al parque para comprarnos unos helados, hace un poco de calor- dijo con un tono de mentira

-Amiga 1º: estamos en invierno y 2º: en esta época no venden helado, puedo ir al parque - dijo con obviedad.

-Ok no te pude trollear- dijo desilusionada- y si jugamos Minecraft.

-Ok busca tu laptop- dijo Twinkle mientras Daisy busco su laptop. Después de una hora Twinkle estaba en la cama riéndose a carcajadas

-Jajaja que troll soy ni siquiera la viste venir jajaja- reía tanto que se le salían las lagrimas- jejeje te acercaste al diamante y cuando lo picaste… jajajaja.

-¡Maldita Troll!- decía furiosa por la broma de su amiga como no vio que le tendía una trampa.

-Si, si claro es hora de que vayamos al parque ¿no?-dijo Twinkle Paint  
>- Si vamos- dijo alegre Daisy Drawing<p>

_*Unos pocos minutos después*_

-Oye la estoy pasando bien y tu- decía DD.

-Bien, oh mira lo que hay allá son Hot Dogs ¡YEI!- decía Twinkle corriendo a comprar su comida favorita- mmhhh espan licos espos Hop Cops- decía atragantándose de comida.

-Hay tu- decía comiendo también su comida.

-*glup* te acuerdas cuando te trollee jajaja-decía tomando refresco

-Si, si como sea- dijo molesta

-Jejeje… ¡oye mira el cielo que es eso!-decía atónita la troll al ver algo en el cielo.

-No me engañ… ¡aaaaah que es eso!- decía ahora atónita al ver un gran… agujero… negro… en el cielo- eso no es bueno, nada bueno.

-¡NO GUSTAAA!- dijeron al unisonó viendo que el agujero se estaba acercando rápidamente

Water miraba a Secret a los ojos, los dos se habían puesta a patinar.

-Si eres buen patinador-comento Water.

-No tanto como tu-dice el-yo prefiero la natación, pero ya que es invierno, vine con Shot a patinar-se explica.

-Yo vine porque me gusta pasar el tiempo con Cristal…-

-Em… ¿Water?-Water y Secret regresan a ver a Cristal y un joven blanco de cabello verde, cuyo nombre era Shot-ya estoy aquí ¿Quién es tu acompañante?-pregunta.

-El es Secret Key… ¿y tu...?-señala a Shot.

-Oh, soy Shot Sheet-hace una leve reverencia-Secret y yo ya debemos irnos, ha pasado más de una hora…-

-¿Enserio?-preguntaron todos.

-Nos vemos-dicho esto Secret y Shot se van.

-Bueno, sería bueno empacar nuestras cosas-dice Cristal saliendo de la pista de patinaje.

-Cla…-Water se detiene en cuanto ve en el cielo ¿un agujero negro? -Cr-Cristal…-

-¿Si?-

-¿Vez lo mismo que yo?-

-¿Qué co—?-Cristal se detiene viendo el agujero negro y se acerca a Water-¿eso es normal?-pregunta sin despegar la vista del fenómeno.

-N-no-

-Entonces…-

-¡ESTO ES MALO!-dijeron las dos al unisonó

-¡Gothic, Gothic, Gothic!-Blue abre de golpe la puerta de la habitación de la joven morena, la cual deja de leer un libro y la mira alzando una ceja.

-¿Qué pa—?-Gothic fue interrumpida por Blue quien se aproximo repentinamente hacia ella provocando que ella soltara el libro.

-¡Es un agujero negro afuera!-

-Blue, esas cosas están a millones de años luz de nuestro planeta…-

-¡Tienes que verlo!- Blue le coge de la muñeca a Gothic y la levanta bruscamente de la cama, llevándola hasta afuera.

-O Dios-Gothic mira el cielo-esto no es bueno-

**Bueno espero que sea de su agrado, bueno merece reviews ¿no?**

**Gracias amiga por ayudarme con este fic **


	2. Chapter 2: El fin de nuestro mundo

**Hola a todos bienvenidos a town univer… perdón me equivoque… hola a todos mis amigos de como les va, vuelvo con… ¡UN NUEVO Y EXTRAÑO MUNDO!**

**Disclaimer: Cristal, Water, Gothic y Blue tampoco esas son de Blue Atom 09974, Daisy tampoco me pertenece le pertenece a mi amiga Daisy Drawing, solo Twinkle Paint y Belle me pertenece.**

El miedo por el extraño fenómeno se expandía muy rápidamente, varias personas aprovechaban sus últimos momentos para decir algo que no pudieron antes por miedo, o para despedirse. Mientras que las otras solo se abrazaban y murmuraban cosas inentendibles.

-¿Porque esta pasando esto ahora? - pregunto Water.

-No sé, es más, no tengo ni la mas mínima idea de porque fue un agujero negro y no el sol - respondió Cristal

-¿E-entonces vamos a…?-

-No pienses en eso ahora Water…se algunas cosas sobre los agujeros negros - Cristal miro al suelo cubierto de nieve tratando de recordar - …ni la luz no puede escapar de ellos…en su interior existe una concentración de masa lo suficientemente elevada para generar un campo gravitatorio-

-¿Un campo gravitatorio? ¿Qué eso no es un campo de fuerzas que representa la gravedad?-

-Si…eso es…-

Water hizo silencio, quedaba claro que la predicción de los mayas se cumplió, pero no en un Sábado 22, no en Diciembre…y no por el sol.

* * *

><p>Las dos chicas estaban aterradas por el agujero negro que se estaba tragando parte de un edificio cercano.<p>

-¡Daisy esto no me gusta nada!- dijo más aterrada que nada, una de las cosas que la identificaban a kilómetros era su miedo a lo desconocido.

-si igual, pero ya que tu eres la amante de la ciencia dime que podemos hacer- dijo Daisy  
>-con el miedo se me olvido- dijo temblando de temor la chica.<p>

-¡como se te puede olvidar eso!-dio un grito espantando más a su amiga, tanto que la chica cayo al suelo- ups, lo siento- le da la mano para levantarla- bueno amiga vamos a la biblioteca para ver que podemos encontrar.

-ok vamos- dijo la chica corriendo por la calle.

-es por el otro lado- dijo Daisy.

-vamos- dijo corriendo hacia el otro lado.

-ah, ni los mayas, ni los egipcios, ni los burócratas pudieron saber que esto pasaría- dijo decepcionada.

-¡espera!- dijo Twinkle deteniéndose en seco- ¡deje a Belle en casa debe estar asustada, tengo que ir por ella! ¿Me acompañas Daisy?- dijo preocupada por su amiga.

-bueno ¿porque no?, vamos-dijo acelerando el paso hacia casa de su amiga

* * *

><p>-¡Los agujeros negros son horribles! - exclamo Blue.<p>

-¿Sabes lo que son? - pregunto Gothic, conocía a Blue de toda la vida, y si le interesaba la ciencia y había leído bastante, pero la ciencia no explica lo que es un agujero negro realmente ¿o si?

-Em…no - sonrisa inocente.

-¿Cómo es que te soporto? Un agujero negro es una región finita del espacio en cuyo interior existe una concentración de masa lo suficientemente elevada para generar un campo gravitatorio tal que ninguna partícula material, ni siquiera la luz, puede escapar de ella. Sin embargo, los agujeros negros pueden ser capaces de emitir radiación. La radiación emitida por agujeros negros como Cygnus X-1 no procede del propio agujero negro sino de su disco de acreción…-

-Gothic, en español por favor-

-En "español" un agujero negro…absorbe cosas, convirtiéndolas en nada. La luz no puede escapar, las partículas materiales tampoco. ¿Entendiste?-

-Si, ahora si-

-¿Entiendes a lo que nos enfrentamos, no?-

-Si…lo sé…ahora - Blue suspira y mira el agujero negro el cual estaba destruyendo los edificios más altos - ¿Cuánto tiempo queda?-

-¿Acaso tengo cara de reloj de cuentas regresivas para el fin del mundo? - pregunto Gothic con su característico tono frio.

Blue no dijo nada y miro al suelo cubierto de nieve, luego a Gothic quien se abrazaba a si misma. Para ser tan fría e inexpresiva no le gustaba lo frio ¿Quién lo diría?

* * *

><p>-Bueno Water… - Cristal se sentía incomoda, miro el cielo donde el agujero negro ya había dejado tan despejado el cielo que era posible ver a su interior…pero este era muy oscuro como para poder ver algo dentro de él - has sido la mejor amiga del mundo - sonrió, Water le abrazo.<p>

-Tu también Cristal… - rompió el abrazo y miro al agujero negro - ¿tu crees que existe la reencarnación?-

Cristal se quedo muda, durante los nueve años que había pasado con Water ella nunca le había preguntado eso. Sabía lo que era la reencarnación… ¿pero porque Water le preguntaría algo como eso?

-Em…supongo que si, pero aun no me creo la idea de que una persona pueda regresar a la vida, pero en otro tiempo, con otra apariencia, diferentes habilidades o diferente personalidad… solo me es difícil creer esos pequeños detalles-Cristal contesto honestamente, Water la miro con una sonrisa - pero… ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?-

-Simple curiosidad… - Water vuelve a mirar el agujero negro - ¿Cómo crees que un agujero negro alla aparecido tan cerca de la Tierra? En especial uno grande-

-Em…se supone que un agujero negro se crea a partir de la muerte de una estrella…creo que era la Gigante roja, no estoy segura…de lo que si estoy segura es que cuando esta agota toda su energía pasa a convertirse en una enana blanca - Cristal se tapo un poco la boca con su mano derecha, le causaba risa los nombres que les ponían a las estrellas - Ejem - se aclaro la garganta - y de ahí la…enana blanca se convierte en un agujero negro - dijo Cristal otra vez tratando de ocultar su risa.

* * *

><p>Las chicas ya habían llegado a casa de Twinkle, rápidamente la ya mencionada comenzó a buscar algo.<p>

-¡Fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!- ese sonido era muy agudo, era Twinkle que silbaba con sus dientes, asiendo salir a su amiga canina de su escondite, cuando la perrita vio a Twinkle se lanzo a sus brazos- oh Belle, que bien que estas bien.  
>-Odio ese silbato tuyo, me retumban los oídos- dijo Daisy tapándose los oídos.<p>

-Lo siento pero solo a eso responde- dijo Twinkle acariciando a Belle y después recordó la situación en la que estaban -Daisy tenemos que ir a la biblioteca.

-Cierto- entonces Twinkle y Daisy corrieron hacia la biblioteca, se estaba acercando cada vez más el agujero, este ya se había tragado completamente la luna.

***Mas tarde en la biblioteca***

-Ahhhhhhhh- gritaba una chica, esta era Twinkle que tenía todo su pelo despeinado a causa del estrés.

-Tranquila, bueno ya que no podemos impedir que pase tendremos que esperar el fin - esto último lo dijo con voz melancólica- vamos a salir al parque.  
><strong>*en el parque*<strong>

-Si tienes razón hay que esperar, así que Belle, Daisy vamos a comer más Hot Dogs ¿eh?- dijo Twinkle tratando de animar a sus amigas.

- Amiga ¿crees que vendan comida en estos momentos?-

- ¡Guau, Guau, Guau!- decía en aprobación la perrita Beige.

-Ok voy a leer un rato- dijo Twinkle agarrando un teléfono de su bolso y leyendo algo en el, así quedándose callada como estatua.

-Bien, mientras yo voy a jugar con Belle, ¡vamos ve por la ramita!- dijo lanzando una rama a la ya mencionada

-¡Guau!-

Así pasaron el resto del tiempo las chicas, cuando el agujero estaba muy cerca de la tierra ellas estaban abrazadas esperando el final de todo…

* * *

><p>-¡¿Qué hacemos Gothic?! - gritaba Blue sacando uno por uno los libros del librero de astronomía de la biblioteca (la cual quedaba cerca de su casa) - no, no, ¡no! - decía a medida que los tiraba, Gothic esquivaba y recogía los libros para ponerlos en la mesa y revisar los títulos.<br>-Blue… - Gothic esquivo un libro de química que casi le da en la cara - ¡Blue! - volvió a llamar, pero Blue volvió a lanzar un libro, esta vez de física, Gothic lo cogió con una mano sin dejar su expresión fría y negativa - ¡BLUE! - grito, Blue se dio media vuelta mientras agarraba con su mano derecha un libro de matemática - ya encontré el libro que estábamos buscando, la bibliotecaria siempre deja los libros en lugares equivocados - se queja.

-No la culpes - Blue baja de la escalera de un salto - ya tiene 83 años, y a decir verdad me sorprende que aun trabaje - admitió mientras dejaba el libro de matemática en la mesa y se sentaba, podía oír los gritos de la gente, el agujero para avanzar tan lento intimidaba, luego sintieron un pequeño temblor, tal vez el agujero no era tan lento después de todo -¿Qué dice?-

-Da rato…agujeros negros, no, no, no, si, no… ¡Espera! ¡¿SI?! - Gothic regresa a la página en la que había visto el titulo y lo lee rápidamente - "_es una región finita del espacio…_", ya sabemos eso. "_La gravedad de un agujero negro provoca una singularidad envuelta por una superficie cerrada, llamada horizonte de sucesos_." No lo sabíamos, pero no lo necesitamos-Gothic siguió leyendo - mierda, no hay nada útil - Gothic tiro el libro.

-Bueno, pero podemos pasar los últimos momentos de nuestra existencia divirtiéndonos - dijo Blue mientras sacaba un libro de creencias, Gothic arqueo una ceja, pero al final se decidió por hacer lo mismo que su amiga.

* * *

><p>Media hora paso, el agujero negro por fin termino de absorber el planeta Tierra, y ahora ocupaba su lugar en el Sistema Solar, el agujero era bastante grande y ya estaba absorbiendo las estrellas, a Venus y Marte, y a unos pocos meteoritos o pedazos restantes de la Tierra (los cuales eran muy pequeños).<p>

**Hola les gusto espero que si, me tomo un tiempo a causas personales, ¿merece reviews? Sorry por hacerlos esperar **

**Se me había olvidado por completo una de nuestras protagonistas Belle de verdad lo siento**

**Respondiendo: **

**Blue Atom: si lo siento es que no se porque no se pusieron**

**Gothic Black: bueno ya lo veras**

**Focustos44: me encantan tus historias y gracias por leer la mía, si tomare tu consejo**


	3. Chapter 3: ¿reencarnacion?

**Hola criaturitas del señor jeje bueno mil y un perdones por la tardanza es que no tuve mucho tiempo u.u.**

**Bueno los personajes de mlp no me pertencen, ni tampoco blue, gothic, cristal y water, mucho menos Daisy, solo twinkle y belle me pertenecen.**

**COMENCEMOS!**

* * *

><p>En un bosque cerca de un lago se ven a dos ponies inconscientes, una de las ponies comenzaba a despertar, tratando de pararse pero se tambaleo y cayo.<p>

-Eso doli…- no pudo terminar de hablar por que se dio cuenta de algo –¡AAAAAAAAAAH!- grito a los cuatro vientos al verse, era una unicornio alado color piel, de melena negra con brillo, sus ojos eran marrones y tenia una marca extraña en su costado que parecía una paleta de pintura y un pincel- ¡oh por dios! Que rayos me paso- dijo exaltada.

**Pov Twinkle.**

No lo podía creer que era una pony ahora, pero después me di cuenta, ¡Daisy y Belle! Me di la vuelta y vi a una unicornio de pelaje rosado claro, su melena era esponjada de color fucsia y una marca que parecía un lápiz dibujando a una muñeca, esa sin dudas era Daisy, reconozco ese pelo en todas partes.

Trate de levantarla -Daisy despierta- le dije agitándola bruscamente, pero nada, agarre agua del lago y se la eche, ahí mismo despertó.

-¡AAAH! Pero que…- se vio, me vio, espere su expresión pero nunca llego- guao soy un pony jeje.

-(_Esa chica no se sorprende con nada_)- pensé viendo como se miraba la cola- oye ¿y Belle?

-No lo se, hay que buscar…- antes de terminar de hablar una criatura se abalanzo sobre mi.

-¡TWINKLE!- escuche decirme la criatura –que bueno, que estas bien- se paro de mi regazo, ahora la podía ver mejor, era una ¿dragona? De color marrón claro, con detalles de diferente tipo de marrón.

-¡¿Belle?!- entonces abrace a esa pequeña dragona- espera… ¡¿hablaste?!

-¿Si? Que tiene eso, yo siempre eh hablado pero no me entendías- dijo Belle.

-Em chicas deberíamos salir de este bosque, me da mala espina- dijo Daisy asustada.

-Tienes razón hay que salir de aquí deben haber animales salvajes- justo cuando termine de hablar atrás de mi salió una especie de león con alas de murciélago y cola de escorpión –esto no es bueno.

* * *

><p>Gothic empezaba a despertar, veía el pasto mecerse con ayuda del viento, pero lo veía borroso ¿Dónde rayos estaba? Si su último recuerdo fue que Blue le abrazo de tal manera que no podía mover los brazos para corresponderle el abrazo o para tratar de soltarse. Se levanto pesadamente, le dolía mucho el cuerpo. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver que perdió el equilibrio y se fue de lleno al suelo.<br>-Auch - murmuro levemente mientras se levantaba pero esta vez de cuatro, en ese momento al mirar para arriba se topo con una unicornio amarillo limón de melena celeste oscuro y una especie de tatuaje en forma de átomo azul es sus costados - ¡ah! - Gothic cayo otra vez al suelo pero esta vez de espaldas, y no tardo en reconocer a la unicornio - ¿Blue? -  
>-¡Exacto!-<br>-¿Qué te…? ¿Dónde…?-Gothic no alcanzaba a terminar cada oración debido a su impresión.  
>-¿Raro, no? - Blue la ayudo a levantarse, Gothic al ver que en vez de darle la mano le dio una pesuña miro su cuerpo, ahora era una unicornio roja de melena negra y un tatuaje en forma de x negra en sus costados.<br>-¿Qué me paso? ¿Qué te paso? ¡¿Dónde estamos?! - ante las preguntas de Gothic, Blue empezó a mirar su cuerpo.  
>-No sé que me habrá pasado o que te habrá pasado…pero sé que estamos en una especie de claro de un bosque-<br>-¿Qué? Estábamos en la biblioteca…y no recuerdo ningún bosque cerca de la ciudad -  
>-Lo sé… ¡pero ahora podemos hacer magia! ¡¿Qué eso no es genial?! - pregunta Blue con una sonrisa.<br>-Si… ¿Cómo demonios seguimos vivas?-  
>-Ni idea - Blue se encoge de hombros, pero luego retoma su sonrisa - ¡pero lo importante es que estamos vivas!-<br>Gothic gira los ojos, pero termina sonriéndole y haciendo—con mucho esfuerzo—levitar una roca rodeada con un aura rojiza con negro, y su cuerno brillaba con la misma aura.  
>-Wow - dijo Gothic para si viendo la roca levitar y saliéndose de si misma por un rato, pero luego volvió a poner su cara inexpresiva - es decir, impresionante -<br>-Jajaja - Blue comenzó a reírse levemente ante la expresión cambiante de su amiga - mira yo igual lo hago - dijo viendo como una rama levitaba con una aura celeste amarillenta - ¡es genial! - dice la unicornio amarillenta saltando en su lugar.  
>-Esto es más que raro - dice Gothic botando la piedra - es como si ya supiéramos hacer magia de toda la vida, aunque claro que cuesta al principio -<br>-Si… ¡pero es divertido!- dice Blue saltando alrededor de Gothic que pone cara de 'debes estar jodiendome'

* * *

><p>Water empezaba a despertar pesadamente, sentía como si le hubieran dado un golpe en la cabeza porque le dolía mucho. Se levanto en cuatro patas y sacudió un poco su cabeza, luego se miro, era una Pegaso blanca de melena celeste y una especie de tatuaje en forma de gota de agua en sus costados…al principio quiso gritar pero se tapo la boca y estiro sus ahora nuevas alas.<br>-Esto es extraño… - se dijo mientras miraba su cuerpo - ¿podre volar? ¿Qué acaso este es el...cielo?-  
>Water agito sus alas para elevarse, luego logro ver a una unicornio blanca de melena rosada claro con una especie de tatuaje en forma de copo de nieve en sus costados. Abrió los ojos como platos al reconocer a la unicornio.<br>-Cristal… - susurro Water mientras se agachaba y miraba a su amiga con preocupación - ¿será que esta dormida…? Si, de seguro es eso…-  
>Water suspiro pesadamente y se sentó mirando a Cristal, quien al poco rato emitió gemidos lo cual alerto a Water, quien enseguida se acerco y puso uno de sus cascos sobre uno de los de su amiga, rápidamente lo retiro…<br>-Por Dios, esta helada…-murmuro asustada.  
>-Mmm ¿Water? - la Pegaso blanca miro a su amiga, quien parecía hablarle con naturalidad y nada de frio - ¿q-que pasó?-<br>-E-estas helada…-  
>-¿Qué?-<br>-Tu temperatura es muy baja…-  
>-No, ¿eres un Pegaso?-<br>-Em…eso parece-  
>-Y yo…. ¿un unicornio? ¡¿Cómo es eso posible?!-<br>-Reencarnación…-murmuro Water, esperando que su amiga no se enfadara porque ella creyera eso.  
>-¿Reen…? Hay no… ¡¿quieres decir que reencarnamos como seres…seres míticos?!-<br>-Um… ¿si?-  
>-Lo que faltaba…-<br>Y antes de que Water pudiera decir algo, vio un copo de nieve al frente suyo, y luego muchos más. Luego regreso a ver a Cristal quien parecía no darse cuenta de lo que pasaba.  
>-¿C-Cristal? ¿E-estas bien?-<br>-Claro que… ¿esta nevando?-  
>Cristal miro los copos con curiosidad, solo para luego acercarse a Water aun mirando como los copos ahora empezaban a desaparecer.<br>-Eso fue raro…-murmuro Cristal, por otra parte Water permanecía mirando los copos.  
>-¿Qué crees que allá sido?-<br>-No se…posiblemente nuestra imaginación-  
>-¿Crees que allá un pueblo por aquí cerca?-<br>Cristal asintió en silencio y las dos empezaron a moverse por el frondoso bosque, para luego escuchar ruidos extraños.  
>Una especie de lobo hecho de madera las ataco, rápidamente Water lo esquivo y Cristal igual, las dos solo se pudieron mirar al terminar la acción.<p>

* * *

><p>Ya Twinkle, Daisy y Belle habían logrado escapar de esa extraña criatura.<p>

-Uff por fin, casi nos atrapa ese monstruo-dije claramente agitada.

-Si… oye ¿de qué servirán esas cosas?- pregunto Belle señalando nuestros cuernos.

-Eh leído cuentos de hadas, así que creo que para hacer magia- dijo Daisy.

-Intenta levantar esa ramita con tu magia Twinkle- dijo Belle.

-Ok lo intentare- cerré los ojos para concentrarme y cuando los abrí estaba levitando la ramita- bueno si funciono- después hizo lo mismo Daisy

-Y las cosas esas que tienes en la espalda ¿que son?- pregunto otra vez señalando mis alas –son raras.

-Creo que son alas- dijo Daisy.

-Si son alas intenta volar- dijo Belle.

-Lo intentare- era difícil controlarlas pero lo logre, volé un poco hasta divisar un pueblo cercano –chicas veo un poblado no muy lejos de aquí es mejor ir.

-Ok vamos, Belle móntate en mi espalda- dijo Daisy caminando hacia el pueblo.

-Todavía tengo una duda- dijo Belle.

-Cual pequeña.

-¿Qué son esas marcas en sus flancos?-pregunto la dragona.

-Ni yo lo se pequeña- dije.

-Que tal si lo preguntamos en el pueblo- dijo Daisy.

-Ok.

Después de un rato vimos el pueblo, en el habían muchos ponies, cuando estábamos mas cerca una pegaso choco con Daisy, esta pony era gris y de melena amarilla, la marca que tenia era unas burbujas, además de que era bizca no le veía nada malo.

-Ups lo siento- dijo la pegaso gris.

-Tranquila estoy bien um…

-Mi nombre es Ditzy Doo pero díganme Derpy Hooves- dijo Derpy.

-Mucho gusto, soy Twinkle Paint, ella es Belle y ella es Daisy Drawing- dije presentándonos.

-Que linda dragona, yo eh visto uno igual en la biblioteca del pueblo- dijo acariciando a Belle.

-¿Donde esta esa biblioteca?- pregunte.

-Sigan ese camino y la encontraran- dijo señalando un camino.

-Gracias Derpy, adiós.

Fuimos por el camino que señalo Derpy hasta pasar cerca de una boutique.

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah!- escuchamos un grito atrás nuestro, gire para ver quien grito y vi a una unicornio de color blanca, melena purpura muy bien cuidada, la marca eran tres diamantes– ¡que hermosa melena! –volvio a gritar- ven a mi boutique para ponerte mas bella –con decir eso me arrastro hacia la boutique.

-Nosotras también vamos- dijeron mis amigas siguiéndome, yo en mi cabeza decía "porque a mi" odio que me toquen mi cabello o melena como le digan.

* * *

><p>Gothic caminaba con Blue saltando a su lado, luego Gothic la detuvo con magia y señalo una especie de pueblo justo más abajo.<br>-Bingo - dijo Gothic, mientras Blue solo podía mirarla y luego al pueblo.  
>-¿Crees que sean amigables?-<br>-No lo sé, ni me importa. Lo que si, debemos encontrar una biblioteca y ver que rayos nos paso - y con eso, Gothic empezó a caminar, Blue rápidamente la alcanzo.

-¿Qué tan colorido es el lugar? Parece sacado de un programa de TV - murmuro Gothic fastidiada, mientras Blue solo podía sonreírle, pero entonces una poni de tierra rosada de melena rosada esponjada y una especie de tatuaje en dos costados en forma de dos globos celestes y uno amarillo.  
>-Ah, no puedo creerlo ¡ponis nuevas! - se emociono la poni.<br>-Aja, ¿nos podrías decir donde esta una biblioteca?-pregunto Gothic de manera fría, recibiendo una afirmación por parte de la poni.  
>-Pero claro que si, ahí vive una de mis súper-recontra mejores amigas, Twilight Sparkle. Mi nombre es Pinkie Pie ¿Y el suyo…?-<br>-Blue Atom -  
>-Gothic Black…-<br>-Bueno, déjenme mostrarles la biblioteca -  
>Las dos unicornios la siguieron hasta una biblioteca-árbol, donde Pinkie toco tres veces la puerta.<br>-"¿Y se supone que esto es una biblioteca?"-pensó Gothic, mientras Blue la miraba.  
>La puerta de la biblioteca se abrió dejando ver a una unicornio violeta de melena zafiro azulado moderado, con una franja violeta moderada y rosa concentrado.<br>-Hola Twilight, te presento a Gothic Black y Blue Atom - Pinkie sonrió - son nuevas- susurro, Twilight asintió sabiendo lo que quería decir su amiga.  
>-Es un gusto en conocerlas, por favor pasen- Twilight les dio paso, mientras Pinkie desaparecía como un rayo.<p>

* * *

><p>Cristal esquivo otro ataque más de aquel extraño lobo.<br>-¿Cómo es que hago esto?-miro a Water quien también estaba confundida. Cristal no pudo pensar mucho porque el lobo rápidamente se acerco intentado morderla. Cristal cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras levantaba uno de sus cascos en modo defensivo…pero nada paso. Miro hacia adelante entre asustada y confundida, y lo que vio delante de ella le logro aumentar aquellas emociones. Delante suyo estaba el lobo, solo que totalmente congelado. Miro a Water quien permanecía con la boca abierta y con los ojos abiertos en un perfecto circulo -¿q-que paso?-  
>-Tu…el lobo…congelaste al lobo…- logro pronunciar Water, mientras Cristal regresaba a ver al lobo y luego a Water, y así repetitivamente unas 3 veces más.<br>-¡¿Yo?!-pregunto incrédula.  
>-Si…no lo logre ver bien pero…fuiste tu quien hizo eso-Cristal se miro y luego a Water.<br>-Water… ¿recuerdas que me preguntaste sobre la reencarnación cuando éramos humanas?- Water asintió - ¿recuerdas que te dije que aun me costaba creer el que una persona pueda regresar a la vida, pero en otro tiempo, con otra apariencia, diferentes habilidades o diferente personalidad?- Water asintió nuevamente entendiendo a que iba esto.  
>-¿Quieres decir que todo eso se cumplió?-<p>

-Excepto la ultima, yo aun sigo conservando mi verdadera personalidad- Water sonrió - y tu también ¿tu que crees que controles?-  
>-Agua-<br>-¿Por qué?-  
>-Por esta especie de tatuaje de mi…um, ya sabes-<br>Cristal asintió. Luego escucharon una especie de ruido y luego un conejo blanco salió de los arbustos parándose en el lomo de Cristal quien solo pudo reír suavemente. Water miro tierna la escena, nuevamente el ruido se escucho, y una Pegaso amarilla de crin rosada y una especie de tatuaje en forma de tres mariposas rosadas apareció volando, y tímidamente miro a las dos jóvenes yeguas.

* * *

><p><strong>Listo ¿que tal? Nos tomo un tiempo pero terminamos, otra vez mil disculpas por la tardanza ¿reviews?<strong>

**Respondiendo reviews:**

**Blue atom09974: si pero, nosotras le hicimos eso jeje .**

**Focustos44: gracias y si pobre belle, la olvide jeje**

**Gothic Black: si, gracias y tomare tu consejo n.n.**

**Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo ^^**


End file.
